


Let me care

by WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, timeline ch.56-58
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Должен же кто-то заботиться и о тебе.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 11





	Let me care

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021.

Для относительно примитивной трубки из бамбука с не менее примитивными линзами, подаренный всей деревней телескоп весьма неплох. Сенку проводит с подарком больше времени, чем хотел бы признать, можно было бы сказать «днюет и ночует», но днём в обсерватории объективно делать нечего, а вот в лаборатории — очень даже, спозаранку и допоздна, зато ночные часы — время неприкосновенное. Практически для всех. 

Есть всего два человека, которые могут наведываться в обсерваторию в такой час, и стучать стал бы только один из них. Впрочем, определить можно было бы и по звуку шагов — еле слышному, можно даже сказать робкому.

— Не отвлеку, Сенку-чан? — спрашивает «только один», закрывая за собой дверь и отсекая промозглую зимнюю сырость. Впрочем, её с лихвой просачивается и через прорезь в потолке. 

— Это тебе виднее, планируешь ты меня отвлекать или нет, — хмыкает Сенку, не отрываясь от окуляра телескопа. — Что, одному спать холодно?

— Бинго, десять миллиардов очков, — Ген улыбается, Сенку по голосу слышит. Подходит ближе, мелкими-мелкими шагами. — Удивительно, что ты здесь не мёрзнешь. 

— Некритично, — вообще-то у Сенку руки давно уже задубели, в обсерватории холод собачий, и сидеть практически неподвижно — не самое согревающее занятие из возможных. Но некритично. — Я ещё долго буду. Сильно надо — спи здесь. 

— Раз ты разрешаешь — грех не воспользоваться таким великодушием, — нараспев отзывается Ген и затихает. Вернее, замолкает — копошится в углу, где сложены предметы не самой первой необходимости, что-то ищет. У Сенку хороший слух. 

Шуршит. Кутается в грубое шерстяное одеяло — под шкурами он задыхается, что неудивительно, Сенку тоже, и, в общем-то, нужно быть Тайджу или гориллой, чтобы не расплющиться под такой тяжестью, ну и ещё нюансы… С полтора месяца назад Сенку не выдержал и протравил всю их хижину, да и деревню заодно, жжёным ажгоном, потому что из всех неудобств каменного мира блох даже в постели он терпеть не собирался.

Ген не спит. Сенку затылком чувствует пристальный взгляд. Знает точно — привык к этому ощущению, преследующему его неотрывно, когда Ген рядом. 

Нелогично, на самом деле. Чужой взгляд не имеет никакого материального проявления, это не волна и не частица, поэтому едва уловимое ощущение чужого прикосновения, которого нет, закономерного объяснения не имеет. Чистая психосоматика. 

Вообще-то здесь действительно холодно. Холоднее, чем в отведённой им хижине. Ген выбрал не лучшее место, чтобы не мёрзнуть — а мёрзнет он всегда и везде, кроме как когда работает на благо королевства науки. И то, выдыхается он раньше Суйки и остальных детей. 

Это немного странно — они примерно одного роста и веса, Ген разве что самую малость более тонкокостный, в целом — различия не особо существенные, но Сенку на десять миллиардов процентов уверен, что, окажись Ген один на один с дикой природой, не прожил бы и недели. Разве что уболтал бы стаю макак принять подкидыша. 

Сенку вздрагивает, когда шуршит совсем рядом. Ген садится рядом с ним, набрасывает часть одеяла на плечи — уже не промёрзшего, а вполне впитавшего тепло тела. Печки. Нужно будет сделать печки. 

— Сенку-чан, отдохни, — голос Гена звучит по-особенному мягко. Привычно. _Так_ Ген разговаривает, когда они наедине. _Так_ Ген разговаривает только с ним. 

Сенку старается об этом не задумываться. Есть вещи, в которых он не спец, вникать в которые нецелесообразно. Которые он даже не особо стремится досконально понять, а просто принимает. Выносливость Тайджу, например. Или эмоции. Это же не кристаллическая структура вольфрама. 

— В последние недели ты спишь всего по два-три часа в сутки, — деликатно пеняет ему Ген. — Говоря твоими словами — это на десять миллиардов процентов контрпродуктивно. 

— По-твоему у меня есть альтернативы? — огрызается Сенку. Вообще-то он действительно вымотан, в последний раз он нормально спал… до окаменения, наверное. — Мы бежим наперегонки со временем. 

— Не сомневаюсь, Сенку-чан, — Ген никогда не ведётся на его колючки. Не то что не реагирует — нет, напарывается, однозначно напарывается, но не колет в ответ — скорее, оборачивает войлоком, пытаясь смягчить. — Но ты — ключевой элемент во всей этой затее. Ты и твои бесценные знания. Не мне ведь тебе рассказывать, как полноценный отдых важен для мозга. 

Не в правилах Сенку спорить с фактами, но спорить с Геном — святое даже для безбожника. 

— Что, ты не отцепишься, пока я не пойду спать?

Ген улыбается и молчит. Смотрит. Глаза выглядят странно — обычно светлые радужки кажутся тёмными, как ночное небо. Кошмар какой, эти недопоэтические сравнения. Всё равно всё зависит только от плотности коллагеновых волокон стромы и рассеяния Ми. 

Сенку ловит себя на этой мысли и недовольно морщится. Это всё от усталости. Вся эта сентиментальщина. Впрочем, Ген есть Ген. 

— Только не пытайся использовать на мне свои штучки, менталист. 

— Сенку-чан, мне почти обидно, — Ген мелодично тянет его имя и обиженным определённо не выглядит. И не звучит. Хотя голосом он играть умеет отменно, этого не отнимешь. 

— Да неужели?

Ген ёрзает, поправляя одеяло, и от него тянет теплом, и совсем уж колючим быть не хочется. В этой мысли рациональности — ноль, и Сенку это не нравится. 

А ещё ему не нравится то, что от голоса Гена слипаются глаза. 

— Ты заботишься не только обо всей деревне, но и, в перспективе, обо всём человечестве, — журчит Ген. Сенку не понимает, куда он смотрит — куда-то параллельно телескопу, то ли в небо, то ли в пустоту. — Должен же кто-то заботиться и о тебе. 

— Ужас. Никогда больше так не говори. 

— Слишком сентиментально? Извини, — смех у Гена мягкий и бархатистый, если так можно сказать о звуке. Звук приятный, Сенку нравится, а вот гуманитарное направление мыслей — совершенно точно нет. 

— Грейся и спи уже.

— М-м, непременно. Ты тоже. 

Ген снова ёрзает, придвигаясь ближе, прижимается к нему плечом и бедром, худющий и костистый даже через несколько слоёв одежды. Неудивительно, что мёрзнет. И жмётся. И это, конечно, перебор, наглость и стоило бы оттолкнуть и отправить греться на циновку, какие здесь зимой вместо кроватей, чтобы не совсем на земле или на полу спать. Стоило бы. 

Но это Ген. Ген привычный. Ему можно. От него такое воспринимается как само собой разумеющееся, и, в общем-то, простительно, даже и не раздражает особо. Можно не отпихивать. Сенку может придумать ещё много аргументов и оправданий, но глаза совсем слипаются, а справа под боком — вернее, в наглую оприходовав его плечо в качестве подушки — пригрелся и, кажется, задремал Ген, хотя он может и придуриваться, и колючее шерстяное одеяло даже почти и не сползает, и ветер нагнал облака — ничего толком не разглядеть, и смысла бдеть у телескопа особо нет.

А печки всё равно нужно сделать. Этим можно будет заняться с самого утра. Как проснётся.


End file.
